Must Not RememberCURSE
by Ainimechii
Summary: After Naru left to England, Mai went to a remote village where she can improve her psychic powers to help Naru even in the slightest way but what if she was attacked by a spirit? A spirit that made her lose something and made her afraid of remembering something? What will happen to Mai? This is the first fanfic I have made so please pardon my grammar and spelling!
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Konichiwa minna-san! This is the first story I have made so please pardon my grammar and spelling desu! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ghost Hunt but Fuyumi Ono did!

**Prologue:**

"Damn that narcissist, arrogant, and big headed jerk! He must have at least told me the date of his arrival!" I murmured as I carefully walked on a muddy road while using a flashlight to light my way(for the sun have set).

As you can see I am going to a village which help people to enhance their psychic power because I want to help Naru even in the slightest way. And I'll say that the village I'm heading to is a remote area so I have to walk from the nearest bus stop which is a pain!

"AHHHHGR! My feet hurts!" I shouted making the birds fly away.. Then I heard voices...….

"SHUT UP!"

"DISTURBANCES!"

"UNDISCIPLINED FOOLS!"

"ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE!"

"CURSES!"

"DEATHS!"

"USELESS KIDS!"

"YOU SHALL LOST EVERYTHING!"

"AND YOU'LL DIE WHEN YOU REMEMBER!"

"YOU MUST NOT REMEMBER! CUUUURRRRSSSSSE!

I didn't knew that this voices would change me... That this voices will make me afraid of remembering.


	2. Chapter 1 Handkerchief

**A/N:** Konichiwa minna-san! Thank you for reading this story of mine! Please continue to do so! In addition, please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt! However, Fuyumi Ono does!

**Chapter One: Handkerchief**

"Ne Oka-san, do I really have to leave?" I asked while sitting at my adoptive mother's lap.

"Don't worry my dear, you can visit me whenever you want. I am sure that you will find your happiness at the city than here, and you might meet someone who knows you in that place." Oka-san brushed my hair with her soft hand.

"Do you hate me that much that you want me to leave?" I looked at the ground

"Of course no! I love you more than I love myself! Don't say such thing Iam!" mother scolded me.

"But why d-….. Gomen ne oka-san, I won't say such things again." I looked at my mother with a smile

"Good, it looks like you have to go now." Mother looked at the gate, she stood up and then walked toward the gate.

"Eh? I thought they are going to arrive this noon. It is only nine?" I followed my mother.

"Yes, as I remember they are gonna arrive this noon. But the earlier you leave from this village the better."

"Naze?" I asked as I held my mother's hand.

"So that you'll be able to get out of the mountain before the sun set." She kissed my left cheeks then opened the gate for me.

"Iam, be a good girl and visit me frequently."

"Hai, oka-san!" I hugged my mother tightly.

While saying goodbye to the villagers, the three miku who came talked privately with my mother and their conversation was serious that made me curious though I am disciplined enough not to ask or disrupt their conversation.

After some few minutes, one of the three miku walked toward me.

"You must be Iam Taikura right?" She asked.

"Hai, and you might be?"

"Oh! I must have told you my name before I asked you, forgive my rudeness."

"N-no! I-it's okay!"

"Haha, you really fit on your mother description, a kind and beautiful lady! By the way my name is Charlla, Hanazawa Charlla." Then she gave of a very beautiful smile that can make every boy fall for her.

She was very beautiful and kind that makes me wonder if she is younger than I am. But it won't hurt me if I asked right?

"Ne Hanazawa-san, may I know how old are you?"

"My age? Wh-why do you ask?"

"It's just that I want to know if you are younger than me." I asked shyly.

"Hahaha! You are a funny one! Of course, I am a lot older than you are! My exact age is 49 and I'm turning 50 this year!" She giggled

"4-40! You are not kidding right. H-how can you preserve your beauty like that?" I exclaimed with a very shocked face.

"It's normal for a Miku, though there are some whose faces change from their youth! And I'm not one of them!" She proudly exclaimed.

"R-really? Then there are some old Miku?"

"Yeah, there are countless old Miku."

"Really? Then I must keep that on my mind."

"W-wait! That was only a joke! All of them!"

"Then Hanazawa Charlla is not your name?"

"Ye- I mean NO! It is the age~! My real age is 32!"

"32?"

"Promise it's my real age! Belie-" Then Hanazawa-san froze.

"Charlla, when we arrive at the shrine, come with me to my quarters, you need a sermon." The eldest Miku spoke with a cold tone.

"That is what you get for playing around." The other Miku who is now currently holding my baggage spoke while giggling.

"Let's go, we have to get out of this mountain before the sun set." the oldest Miku spoke with a strict tone.

"Hai." Hanazawa-san and the other Miku replied. Then they looked at me.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Are you ready to go?" the eldest Miku asked.

"H-hai." I answered nervously then she started to walk, the other Miku as well then Hanazawa-san held my hand then we started walking.

After four hours of continually walking without breaks and talking, we finally reached the shed called bus stop where a white van awaits.

"Finally~! Were here!" Hanazawa-san happily exclaimed as she dragged me inside the van.

"This is your first time riding a van for six years right?" The miku helped me with my baggage Sat beside me.

"H-hai, thank you for helping me with my baggage. A-and my name is Iam, Taikura Iam." I respectfully introduced myself.

"My name is Anarilla, Hanazawa Anarilla. Just call me Anri"

"Hanazawa? Then you are Hanazawa-san's sister?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Yes, but not biologically, we were adopted by the same person. And by the way, your mother wanted me to give this to you." Then she gave me damaged handkerchief.

"This is?"

"She said you were holding it tightly when she found you at the mountain, she thought it might be important to you so she kept it. And lastly she said that you must not use your psychic powers on I-" but then Anri-san's warning was to late…

***FLASH BACK***

"This is your mother's handkerchief right?"

I asked to a person that I do not know whom…

He is blurry that I cannot clearly see his face...

"She left it, it'll end up in the trash can anyway so you can have it."

He answered and I was flustered…

Who are you?

A/N: Kwaaaaahhhhh! I myself don't know if this story I am writing is good or bad! But please continue to read this story and please review!


End file.
